


Chick Flick

by HeatofDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatofDestiel/pseuds/HeatofDestiel





	Chick Flick

*****Hey Guys just a quick one shot for you all to enjoy, really cute one in my opinion nothing too heavy.*****

 

After being dumped by Lisa for the 4th time, Charlie had told Dean he was going out on a date with her good friend. She refused to give a name and simply told him where to be Friday night at 7. He was a bit suspicious about the whole thing, but after having his heart broken for the fourth time by the same girl he decided to have trust in his best friend. Charlie came home with Dean that day from school and sat on his bed while he raided his closet.

“I don't see why I have to put on a damn fashion show for you Charlie. Its just the diner, I could wear anything to the diner.” Dean scowled towards the red head

“Aww but Dean, all chick flicks open up with a rushed clothing montage before they meet their true love!”

“I don’t even know the chick you set me up with, knowing your taste you set me up with a female Chuck.” with the end of that sentence both teens erupted into laughter.

Charlie helped Dean select a dark navy blue shirt underneath his darkest leather jacket along with some deep blue ripped jeans. After running his hand through his hair a couple times and watching himself in the mirror for ten minutes he decided he looked pretty good.

“God Winchester if only anyone else found you attractive enough to stare at for 10 minutes straight.” Charlie smirked from the doorway and adjusted his jacket collar. He was nervous, that they both knew, but Charlie assured him he would be in love by the end of this date.

-

Dean sat at his booth in the diner, looking out at his Impala from his seat, wondering if he would have enough time to drive away and be home before his supposed date showed up. He kept running his hands through his hair and tapping along the edge of the table to attempt to let his nerves out. Every time a girl walked towards his booth he got more and more on edge, worrying what the girl looked like that Charlie had set him up with. Laying his head down into his arms he let out a shaky breath while a throat was cleared beside him, obviously a mans.

“Sorry man, still waiting for someone.” He spoke without looking up

“Uh, you are Dean Winchester correct?” The voice was deep and a little… scared? Upon looking up his gaze was met with deep blue eyes

“Who wants to know?” Dean was now eyeing the person standing beside his booth, he thought he looked familiar. He wore a tan trench coat and a white button down, while his hair seemed as if he had not touched it but merely rolled out of bed.

“I-I am Castiel, Charlie told me to meet you here for a um.. Date?” The voice seemed hesitant but he sat down across from Dean sliding his coat off and it clicked, this boy went to school with Dean and Charlie.

“Oh.. oh! Well its nice to see you man. I am Dean.” He held his hand out towards Castiel

“We established that already, plus I have known you for years.” Castiel said but shook his hand nonetheless. Dean now felt awkward, he was expecting a girl, he was prepared for a girl, an ugly girl, a pretty girl, anything but he had not been expecting to be on a date with a boy, let alone Castiel.

“We did didn't we. Alright how about we look at the menus for a minute? Decide what to order before the waiter kills us both.” Dean gave a side smile to the boy who seemed to relax a little more as a small smile slide across his lips and he picked up the menu

Dean knew what he wanted, he always got the same thing here. He was simply trying to adjust to now being on his first date with a boy. He was bisexual, but he had never done anything aside from light kissing during spin the bottle or truth or dare. Castiel seemed to be harmless though, with big soft eyes and light chapped lips. Dean felt as if a bomb exploded inside his brain, he knew Castiel. They had been in school together for ages, even had a few classes together this year. God damn it Charlie.

Castiel looked up to see Dean now staring at him with a look of shock. He began to shift nervously, waiting for Dean to say something hoping it would not be like any of the other times they had spoken. After 11 years of schooling they had only spoken 8 times, and none of them had been in depth conversations but merely used to pass the time outside of a classroom or during a fire or lockdown drill.

“Are we ready to order?” A tall man with a beard and a twang in his voice was standing at the end of the table with a pen and paper in hand

“Can I just have a burger, no cheese?” Castiel slid his menu over and looked at Dean who was still staring

“What about you buddy?” The waiter now had a big grin on his face as he watched Dean come crashing back into reality

“The usual Benny.” Dean glared at the waiter for a moment before he walked off with the menus

Castiel felt a bit awkward but remembered what Charlie had told him before the date and rubbed the back of his neck lightly.

“So, Charlie tells me you like Star Wars?”

Dean seemed to immediately perk up at the mention of the movie.

“Like it? I own every movie, even the uncut director's edition.” A large smile formed across Dean's face as he spoke. “I won a costume contest every year for the most accurate Darth Vader costume 6 years in a row. I even own a signed picture of Padme in my closet.”

Castiel grinned at the excitement in Dean's eyes, happy to see such passion about a topic.

“You uh, can't tell anyone about that.” Dean was looking down at the table now, slightly panicked

“I don't even know who Padme is, I have never seen a Star Wars movie.” Castiel took a sip of his water in front of him as Dean's jaw dropped

“You are joking! Oh man you don't know what you are missing out on! They are awesome, how have you gone 17 years without seeing it?”

“My parents didn't care much for electronics. I have only recently watched some animated movies such as Peter Pan and Cinderella.”

“Wow, I knew you had strict parents but no movies? That must have been terrible.” Dean looked up as their food was being placed in front of them

“Thanks Benny.” Dean nodded towards the waiter who scooted in beside Castiel

“So who is your friend?”

“I am Castiel Novak and I can speak for myself thank you very much.” Castiel was now placing ketchup upon his burger

“Woah okay, I will leave you two be. Dean, text me later.” Benny stood and eyed both Castiel and Dean then left.

-

Halfway through their meal, and a conversation both Dean and Castiel were having a great time. They spoke about memories of diner food and funny family stories.

“So Castiel, thats a rare name, any story behind it?” Dean sat back smiling, feeling quite comfortable around his date, so comfortable that he removed his leather jacket

“My father came from a family that only used names from the Bible, so Castiel is The Angel of Thursday, and Gabriel, my brother, is The Messenger of God. He obviously got a better title than I did but it beats my cousins names.” Castiel took a large bite of his burger

“Your cousins? That wouldn’t happen to be Lucifer and Michael Novak right?”

Castiel nodded and swallowed “It is sad to say but they have really taken to their names, they act as if they truly were the angel and the devil.”

“Lucifer and I use to hang out a lot. He was a good kid.” Dean smiled a bit remembering all the trouble they had gotten into together

“I am aware, you and him pushed me down a hill in a tire one time if I’m not mistaken.” Castiel eyed Dean, curious to see if Dean remembered that time from when they were 8

Dean erupted into laughter and gave Castiel a look that held a special glint in his eye

“You asked us to play, you got the tire, can't blame us for having some fun.”

“I had intended for you both to help me string it up as a swing.” Castiel felt a smile growing across his lips, pleased that they shared the memory

“You climbed in that tire on your own will!”

“After you suggested it!” They both were now laughing and gaining attention

“Why did you get in? You knew you would end up hurt.”

“You asked, plus I knew you would help me if I did get hurt. Its in your nature.” Castiel smiled smugly knowing all too well that Dean had a very big brother nature

“So if I asked you to jump off of a cliff you would have done it?” Dean leaned across the table, pushing his plate to the side

“Depends on how high and if you had jumped with me.” Castiel in turn leaned in and was exchanging glances between Dean's lips and his green eyes.

Dean quickly looked around then at his watch.

“You done eating?” He asked taking out his wallet and throwing $30 on the table while standing, Castiel nodding and following him out to the Impala

Castiel simply followed him and got into the passenger seat when he climbed into the drivers.

“Um, Dean, if I may ask, where are we going?” Castiel tilted his head slightly

“You will see Cas.” Dean smiled as he quickly pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road, driving out of town.

“Cas?”

“You have a long name, so I shortened it, hope you don't mind.” Dean pushed on the radio and turned it up, drowning out any response Castiel had.

-

Cas watched amused as Dean sang along with the song Pour Some Sugar On Me, singing with arm motions and banging on the steering wheel. He couldn't help but begin laughing and singing along as well. Dean seemed to notice when Cas started singing too and let him take a few verses before joining back in. They sang a few more songs before pulling onto a dirt road, which was when Castiel began to feel slightly worried. 9pm on a Friday night and they were on a dirt road alone. He burst from his thoughts as Dean got out of the car with a flashlight, not wanting to be alone, Cas followed him.

“Dean! What on earth are we doing here?” He whispered following closely behind Dean

“Just having some fun Cas, don't worry, I won't let you get hurt.” Dean smiled and slid his jacket off throwing it back onto the hood of the Impala

“Hurt doing what?”

“We are gunna jump off of the cliff into the water.” Dean tore his shirt off and stepped toward Cas

“You aren't serious Winchester. Do you know the dangers of this!? We could get injured!” Cas was now looking around him, noting the ledge of the cliffs were only a few feet away

“Oh come on. Just take your clothes off, we will leave them in the car then jump in, we won't be any longer than an hour, I promise.” Dean was now sliding off Castiel's trench coat which he then threw onto the hood of his car.

“One hour, tops? And you will jump with me?” Cas was nervous, but had to admit that the thrill of jumping into the darkness with the Dean Winchester was very tempting.

“Scouts honor.” Dean gave a cheeky grin before spitting his gum out and removing his jeans and shoes.

Castiel let out a sigh before he stripped down and both boys were left in nothing but boxers.

Dean looked over at Cas who was now exposed under the moonlight in nothing but a pair of boxers. Dean noting how thin Castiel was, but still had muscles along his build. Walking over he grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him to the edge with him, where he felt Cas tighten his hold. Dean smirked and looked at Cas

“You ready?”

“Whenever you are Winchester, I am good to go.” Cas put on a brave face even though his nerves were ready to kill him.

Within seconds both Cas and Dean were free falling off of the 30ft Cliff towards the water. Cas heard Dean let out a holler before he hit the water, it was cool with remnants of the heat from the day. Swimming back up to the surface a large smile had found a way to his lips.

“Dean! That was amazing!” Cas looked around for the other boy, who was no where in sight. Cas felt a small seed of panic begin to rise into his chest until a strong hand grasped his ankle and pulled him back down then came back up with him, wrapping its way around his waist.

“Dean you jackass!” Castiel hit him upon the chest

Dean let out a whoop of laughter then pretended to be harmed

“Ow Cas, I am wounded, you must save me!” Dean threw a dramatic arm over his head and pushed his way against Cas

“You are a child.” Cas rolled his eyes as he smiled at the boy who was pressed against his chest

“Takes one to know one Novak.”

They maintained eye contact for some time, while treading water at the bottom of the cliff. Their gaze was broken by the noise of hooting and hollering coming from the trees nearby. Dean was the first to react, pushing Castiel behind him while he directly located the source of the noise. He groaned slightly

“Crowley and his gang.” Dean let out a sigh, knowing there would be no easy way of explaining this

“Crap. How are we suppose to get out of here now?”

“I will distract them, you have to be fast though and make your way back up to the Impala then wait for me.”

“You sure thats gunna work?”

“Probably not.”

“What's plan B?”

“We run like hell and pray they don't figure out its us.” Dean shrugged

“Plan B sounds simple and fast, lets go for that.” Castiel licked his lips out of nervous habit and was now searching for the nearest piece of beach.

Once he had found it he instructed Dean to hold his breath and swim over there, he would be right behind him the whole time. Dean tried to protest but Cas refused to hear another word and pushed him forward a bit, reminding him about the type of person Crowley is.

Dean swam quickly towards the beach, knowing Cas was following him closely, once on the beach he waited until Cas had surfaced then grabbed his hand. It was a mad dash up to the impala, Dean would have splinters in his feet for a week after this but it was better than facing Crowley. Cas was breathing heavily behind him the whole way up but began laughing as he leaned up against the car.

“Cas? You okay?” Dean stood beside him, waiting for him to respond

“Dean! That was so amusing! We should probably leave though, Crowley is probably going to come charging up here any minute.” Cas slid a hand through his hair and tilted his head to the side towards his smiling counterpart

Dean smiled and nodded grabbing both of their clothes off the hood as they both barreled into the Impala and drove off without Crowley ever even realizing they had been in the area.

The drive back to Castiel’s house held an air of electricity that kept smiles firmly placed on the boys faces as they sang along to songs on the radio. Mid way through Dean had grasped Cas’ hand which only increased the rate of  his heart which was ready to burst. Coming to a stop outside of the Novak Household the boys turned to each other and held a gaze before Dean slid forward and took the chapped lips of Cas in a deep kiss that told them both that this was only the beginning.

The door to the Winchester house closed at midnight with the eldest son leaning against it while remembering the taste of his _boyfriend’s_ lips.

“So Dean, how was your night? Too much like a Chick Flick Moment?” Charlie smirked mocking him

“Chick Flick Moments are so my thing.” Dean said breathlessly

 


End file.
